


Santa Fe - Davey's Response

by agent43



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: 92sies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gay Newsies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent43/pseuds/agent43
Summary: Today I thought that it would be super easy to make the 1992 Newsies movie gay, and then I ended up with this. A canon divergence if Davey stopped Jack from leaving to go to Santa Fe instead of Jack randomly turning around.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Santa Fe - Davey's Response

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpinjazzcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinjazzcat/gifts).



> One of my friends Stazzy has made me obsessed with Newsies just like he is, and I have ended up with this. This goes along to Santa Fe, and Davey would sing this to try to convince Jack to stay in New York instead of moving to Santa Fe. After the song ends, Jack would decide to stay.

So yeah, that’s my kind of family  
Mother, daughter, father, son  
But not everything you heard about is true  
You know, Jack, you still have family  
Me and Les, we’re here, for one  
Medda, Race, and Crutch, we’re waiting up for you

When you dream, on your own  
You’re not alone, though you feel lonely  
And I feel as if you slip further away  
When the city’s finally sleeping  
And your thoughts begin to stray  
And you’re on a train that’s bound for Santa Fe

You’d be free, like the wind  
But Jack, it wouldn’t last forever  
It’s a great big rush, but dreams can always fade  
And you got your family right here  
There’s no need to move away  
Dreams come true, but here too  
Not Santa Fe

I’m not saying that you have to live and die here  
But maybe you have a few reasons to stay  
You don’t always have to take what you’re given  
Why would you spend your whole life living  
In a place where you don’t have family, I know that I’m just fifteen

But Jack, you know, you can’t just leave and walk away  
I know this life doesn’t suit you, but does it have to mean  
You leave us all behind, when I say all, I just mean me

Santa Fe, if you leave  
Do you swear you won’t forget me  
If I found you, would you let me come and stay?

We’re not getting any younger  
And if this is what it takes  
You want space? Yeah, that’s fair!  
You can laugh in my face, I don’t care!  
Save a place  
I’ll be there

(Jack says something about how Davey shouldn’t go with him because he has school and Les)

So I’m not what you call family  
I’m not enough for you to stay  
Hope you find what you’re looking for  
In Santa Fe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
